mi saga de Poseidón
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: Saoury atrapada por Poseidón, los bronceados convertidos en sus sirvientes y cuando parece que nada puede salvarla, están allí 6 almas dispuestas a morir por ella, dispuestas a dar el todo por el todo pre Hades, siguiendo la pluma de Kurumada
1. apertura de la nueva guerra

¡Hola! Sr. Jhonson ¡soy yo otra vez!

Esta vez, una propuesta que espero guste, no se si algunos sigan mi idea, pero yo soy de la opinión que la guerra contra Poseidón debió haber sido librada por los dorados, y en consideración a este aspecto, inicio mi nuevo fic ¡ojalá guste!

Ah si (para el pesar de todo mundo yo incluida) solo trabajaremos con: Mu, Aldebarán, Aiória, Shaka, el anciano maestro y Milo, ya quisiera trabajar con los 12 (por cuestiones de este fic para no romper con la trama de Masami no lo haré) quien sabe si en un futuro lo haga, así que si querían ver a la orden completa ¡lo siento mucho! ¡Solo serán los 6 supervivientes de la guerra de las 12 casas!

Vale acotar que el maestro de libra (por razones de la sub siguiente trama de Hades) será tratado sin revelar su aspecto y nombre real.

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo lo uso porque amo a los dorados.

¡Dejen un lindo REVIEW!

"aceptaré sus críticas en cuanto y tanto sean educadas y civilizadas"

Mi saga de Poseidón

Apertura.

Y allí estaban, reunidos felices tras haber logrado despertar a Hilda de Polaris del influjo del nibelungo, Saoury le sonreía a sus caballeros cuando un ruido ensordecedor le hizo mirar por encima del hombro al tiempo que Seya la miraba, extendió su mano al sentir la sombra de la gran ola - ¡Seya! Gritó al tiempo de ser tragada por el agua - ¡Athena! Gritaron los 5 caballeros de bronce –ese ha sido el cosmos de Poseidón. Dijo Hilda de Polaris –no puede ser. Dijo el pequeño Kiki - ¿Qué pasa hermana? Preguntó Fleur al mirar como el agua se agitaba –debemos ir por Saoury. Dijo Seya –enseguida. Dijo Shon –no perdamos tiempo. Dijo Hioga –andando ya. Dijeron Shiryu e Iki cuando se vio otra agitación en el mar - ¿Qué es eso? Preguntó Seya –no lo se. Dijo Shon - ¡cuidado caballeros! Exclamó Hilda de Polaris mientras cubría a Kiki y Fleur con su cosmos, pero cuando su blanquecino poder iba a envolver a los caballeros de bronce, un cosmos cobre la rechazó haciéndola tambalearal tiempo que la ola se precipitaba sobre los caballeros de bronce y unas cadenas de energía los ataban al agua, lo último que se oyó de los 5 valerosos héroes fue su grito ahogado al ser tragados por las aguas frías de Asgard, cuando Hilda sintió que el poder era regresado por su dueño a las profundidades, dejó de cubrir a todos con el cosmos, y sus ojos se abrieron al mirar a las 5 armaduras en posición de guardado sobre la nieve blanca, se acercó a ellas - ¿Qué ha pasado? Preguntó Kiki - ¿Por qué las armaduras los han dejado? –me temo. Dijo Hilda con calma –que han sido obligados, siento los cosmos de los caballeros ser cambiados a cosmos malignos, me temo, que ahora son sirvientes del emperador Poseidón, como lo fui yo. Fleur se puso pálida –no, no puede ser ¡Hioga! Gritó al tiempo de desmayarse, Kiki miró a Hilda –debes ir al santuario Kiki, debes avisar al maestro lo que ha pasado. El pequeño asintió mientras desaparecía, Hilda con su cosmos hizo entrar a Fleur al palacio balaya.

-parece que ha recuperado la conciencia. Escuchó Saoury al despertar, miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, un cuarto blanco le regresó el saludo, mas detectó de inmediato un cosmos a su alrededor y una silueta que la miraba - ¿Quién eres tu? Le preguntó a la silueta, esta dio un paso adelante dejando que la luz lo bañara, un joven tostado por el sol, de hermosos cabellos y ojos azules como agua, de hermosa musculatura de Adonis la miraba con sonrisa arrogante, ella se puso pálida como un fantasma al reconocer a su observador y su mente gritó su nombre al tiempo que sus ojos lo hacían - ¡Julián!

FLASH BACK

-Levantemos las copas por el decimosexto cumpleaños de Julián, salud. Dijo un hombre que a juzgar, sería el tío o padrino del homenajeado, todos levantaron sus copas –salud. Dijeron mientras las chocaban y los violines se oían de fondo, Taxumi se encontraba al lado de Athena –esta es una fiesta muy distinguida, me sorprende que tanta gente haya venido, siendo una familia tan acaudalada. Ella rió –Taxumi, como no serlo, si la familia Solo es una de las más distinguidas del mundo, y Julián con solo 16 años ya dirige el imperio de los negocios familiares en lugar de su difunto padre. –si, pero he oído que el señor Julián tiene muchas cualidades para los negocios, yo solo digo que el, me han dicho que es muy buena persona y. Dijo cuando una risa musical lo interrumpió, el joven mencionado se hallaba tras ellos mirando a Saoury como si ella fuera la estrella guía y el, el marinero que la sigue –es un honor que esté hablando de mi señorita Kido, yo soy Julián solo, bienvenida a mi fiesta de cumpleaños señorita Saoury. Dijo besándole la mano con galantería y coqueteo, Taxumi puso cara de asombrado - ¡señorita Saoury! Exclamó indignado –he oído historias de mi padre y su honorable abuelo, eran muy buenos amigos. –si, yo también he oído historias sobre el negocio de la familia Kido. Dijo la joven reflejándose en los ojos de el –la invité a la fiesta porque quería conocerla, es mas hermosa de lo que imaginaba, deseo conocernos mejor, acompáñeme a la terraza. Dijo Julián, ella asintió y lo siguió, Taxumi apretó su copa de vino –señorita Saoury, no me gusta ese sujeto. Dijo entre dientes, ellos observaban el mar egeo –la familia Solo ha sido dueña de los mares comenzando desde el atlántico desde hace tiempos inmemoriales, ha ganado mucho dinero, como sabes el 70% de la tierra está cubierto por mar, yo gobernaré los mares y el mundo entero algún día. La miraba intensamente y le tomó ambas manos –Saoury ¿le gustaría compartir esa gran felicidad conmigo? Preguntó - ¿Qué? Preguntó ella a su vez - ¿quiere ser la esposa de Julián Solo? ¿Que me dice? - ¿esposa? Preguntó Ella -no, no estoy bromeando. Saoury rió - ¿está bromeando? Preguntó con educación –no, no bromeo, siento que usted y yo nos hemos conocido desde hace tiempos inmemoriales, una y otra vez nos hemos encontrado a través de la historia del hombre; y bueno… ¿Qué me contesta? -creo que es un gran honor, pero me temo que debo rechazarlo, disculpe, debo irme a dormir temprano, mañana regreso a oriente, buenas noches. Ella se retiró y el se quedó congelado en la terraza –Saoury, no seas tonta, nadie me ha rechazado jamás, siempre he obtenido todo lo que he querido desde que nací, te tendré a ti también Saoury. Dijo Julián rencoroso mientras el mar sufría una pequeña agitación.

FIN FLASH BACK.

-entonces ¿tu eres Poseidón? preguntó ella –seee. Dijo el con tono antipático –cuando nos conocimos aún no sabía cual sería mi destino. –entonces ¿tu controlabas a Hilda de Polaris? –si, no era fácil dirigir un mundo gobernado por Athena y yo esperaba que en la batalla de Asgard tu cosmos se debilitara. El sonrió –pero ¿Qué piensas hacer? Preguntó ella asustada –por ahora eso no debe preocuparte, en fin, que duermas vienen el santuario de Poseidón. Dijo el mientras se alejaba, salió y a la mitad del pasillo ella lo alcanzó – ¡espera! si quieres la tierra ¿Por qué no acabas conmigo primero? –la muerte es violenta. Dijo Julián –pero en fin, te contaré como va a ir mi plan. Dijo mientras la hacía caminar de regreso a su habitación –la tierra estará asediada por lluvias durante 30 días y pasado este tiempo, permanecerá cubierta por agua durante 150 días, así nacerá la era de la familia Poseidón pospuesta por el mito. - ¡eso es terrible! Exclamó Saoury abochornada –si, podría serlo, pero el hombre Julián mi querida Athena. Dijo el mientras le acariciaba la mejilla –quería salvarte solo a ti. Y dicho esto, la arrinconó en la pared para robarle un beso, al cual, ella no pudo resistirse, porque la tenía agarrada de las muñecas y las rodillas –y así será. Dijo el alejándose –eres un desalmado. Dijo ella - ¿desalmado? ¿por que dices tal cosa? –eres un desalmado, que quiere gobernar abusando de su poder, eso es imperdonable. Su cosmos dorado se expandió, pero fue repelido inmediatamente por un cosmos azul, Saoury cayó sentada mientras el la miraba –nunca te saldrás con la tuya. Dijo ella con decisión parándose con dignidad, el seguía mirándola –mis caballeros te detendrán. El rió –si, claro. Dijo con gracia, ella salió corriendo pero algo la tumbó - ¿A dónde vas Athena? El señor Poseidón ha dicho que esperes y así lo harás, cuando ella miró a quien la había detenido casi se hechó a llorar - ¡Seya! Gritó, ante ella, su Seya se hallaba con una versión de escamas de su primera armadura de Pegaso, salieron detrás de el, Hioga, Shon, Shiryu e Iki, todos con versiones de escamas de sus primeras armaduras y un brazalete de dragón en sus respectivos brazos derechos-no. Dijo ella con la mirada humedecida –ellos son mis caballeros ¡ellos son mis santos! Julián la agarró por detrás y le susurró al oído:

-dirás, eran mi querida Saoury. Hioga habló –a nosotros nos interesa solo usted señor Poseidón, nadie mas. Shon rió mientras miraba a su ex diosa con mirada fría - ¡Seya! ¡Dijiste que me defenderías! Exclamó ella –no lo hará, ahora es mi pleno sirviente ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora dulce Saoury? ¿Ponerte a llorar? Preguntó Julián con malicia, los 6 hombres rieron mientras él le daba la vuelta a ella –no podrás hacer nada, nadie te salvará, yo gané y te gané dijo y la besó nuevamente, esta vez, ella no trató de resistirse y el pudo saborear a profundidad sus labios y su boca, cuando la soltó arrancó el collar de perlas rojas que tenía y le colocó una gargantilla de perlas blancas que al hacer contacto con su piel la cambiaron a un hermoso vestido azul con perlas, el sonrió –en fin, si tu deseo es salvar la tierra, dejaé que te sacrifiques por ella. Ella lo miró - ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Para que me has vestido así? El sonrió –así estarás cuando despiertes a mi amor, y tu misión…será soportar toda el agua que está cayendo en la tierra, ahora, caerá sobre ti, si estás dispuesta. Dijo el con cuidado –estaré contenta de dar mi vida. Dijo ella con tono alicaído –no te oyes muy contenta de hacerlo. Dijo Iki divertido mientras era coreado por las risas de los demás –por aquí. Dijo Julián mientras precedía la marcha, Shon la sujetó por las muñecas y los 5 caballeros escoltaron a su nuevo señor y a su futura señora hasta el lugar donde llevaría a cabo el reto.


	2. el encierro y la esperanza

El segundo capítulo ¡voy como un trencito recalentado! Pero por lo menos, para dejar el abreboca.

Si se dieron cuenta que el flash back del anterior estaba casi o muy parecido al animé, quise conservar solo esa parte para después poder hacer mi trama.

"aceptaré sus críticas en cuanto sean educadas y civilizadas"

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo le hago el quite a mi imaginación.

Capítulo 2

El encierro y la esperanza.

En el santuario de Grecia, todo estaba en tención .parece que ha dejado de llover. Dijo Aiória –así parece. Dijo Aldebarán saliendo de casa de Mu en shores y con un sándwich del tamaño de un italianísimo de subway –si, el cosmos de Poseidón se ha calmado. Dijo Milo pensativo - ¡maaaaeeeestrooo! Gritó Kiki - ¿Qué ha pasado Kiki? Preguntó Mu atónito al mirar el semblante pálido de su aprendiz –maestro ¡ha pasado algo horrible! ¡Los caballeros del zodiaco han sido atrapados por Poseidón! –imposible. Dijo Shaka que llegaba hacia ellos –no puedes estar hablando en serio Kiki, no los he sentido desaparecer. –es porque acá todo está bloqueado. Dijo el pequeño leñarían –es verdad. Dijo la voz del anciano maestro –anciano maestro. Dijo Shaka –el cosmos de Poseidón ha cegado tus sentidos joven Shaka. Dijo el maestro desde los 5 picos de Rosan con Surrey al lado –me temo que los caballeros de bronce han sido víctimas del mismo poder que controló a Hilda de Polaris. - ¿se refiere a un nibelungo nuevo maestro? Preguntó Mu –hay muchas formas de hacer instrumentos de control, debemos ir a Asgard, enviaré mi espíritu con ustedes, para que pueda ayudarles en la batalla. Una forma con la armadura de Libra apareció –se parece a la que usaba Saga. Dijo Milo –es el mismo principio. Dijo el maestro tomando la mano de Kiki -vengan conmigo y se los mostraré. Dijo Kiki, todos se invistieron y le tomaron la mano – Asgard. Dijo el niño desapareciendo, cuando llegaron todos con túnicas blancas, miraron el alrededor –rayos, que frío. Dijo Mu –es demasiado. Dijo Aldebarán que le castañeteaban los dientes, Milo suspiró –si Camus estuviera aquí, diría que es un clima de lo más agradable. Dijo para sus adentros mientras recordaba.

FLASH BACK

Milo y Camus se hallaban paseando en Moscú –se que la ciudad es muy interesante. Dijo Mientras temblaba –pero no veo como tu estás tan cómodo y yo, cubierto como un esquimal. Camus rió suavemente mientras entraban a un bar, se sentaron a una mesa –porque no estás acostumbrado al frío amigo, solo por eso. –diablos Camus, te levantarás a todas las chicas bellas del lugar y yo parezco un endemoniado oso. –tranquilo mi estimado amigo, te calentarás un poco. Camus pidió al mesero una botella de vodka –brindemos porque consigas pronto un amor ruso ¡salud! O como dicen aquí ¡Budem zdorovy!ambos vasos chocaron y ambos hombres tomaron hasta el fondo.

FIN FLASH BACK.

MILO SUSPIRÓ –ANDANDO, VAMOS, HAY QUE HACER. DIJO Mu soplándoselas manos - ¿no podemos aparecer fuego? Preguntó Aldebarán -olvídalo. Dijo Shaka - ¿Por qué lado vamos a entrar? Preguntó Aiória –ahora que las hostilidades han cesado, creo oportuno entrar por la puerta principal. Dijo Mu –oh, que pena. Dijo Aiória –no abriremos nuestra propia puerta ¡y ese es mi estilo favorito! Exclamó entristecido, Milo suspiró –que cosas Camus, estarías contento en esta misión. Dijo mientras recordaba algo nuevamente.

FLASH BACK

Un abrigado Milo entró a la casa donde un feliz Camus en camiseta y shores estaba poniendo otro tronco en la chimenea –no…no…no…se…c…como…lo…tol…toleras. Dijo titiritando - ¿trajiste lo que te pedí? Le preguntó Camus mirando la bolsa de su amigo –s…si…vi…vino…y…qu…queso. Dijo mientras la dejaba en la mesita y corría hacia el fuego, Camus rió –créeme amigo, si algún día, tuviéramos una misión en tierra helada, yo sería muy feliz. Dijo Molo se frotaba las manos en frente de la chimenea –no lo dudo. Dijo por fin –que bueno que lo toleras. Camus sonrió –adoro el hielo. Se limitó a decir mientras servía el vino y el queso.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Shaka miró a Milo - ¿ocurre algo? Preguntó –nada. Dijo Milo secamente –si claro, se debe estar acordando de Camus. Dijo Aiória –eso no es tu problema. Dijo Milo –calma chicos, solo ha dicho que recordabas algo, mas nada. Dijo Mu conciliador –a callar y a caminar, aún nos quedan 2 horas de caminata. Dijo Aldebarán con su imperturbable espíritu, todos asintieron y siguieron, Julián y Saoury llegaron ante el soporte principal –aquí es donde tendrá lugar tu desafío Athena, adelante. Dijo el mientras la puerta se abría, ella la miró y entró, en un pequeño cuarto, habían 4 dragones con las fauces abiertas, ella los miró y entró, la puerta se cerró haciéndola dar se la vuelta con miedo - ¡Po! ¡Po! ¡Poseidón! exclamó asustada, cuando llegó al medio de la sala una ventana pequeña se abrió y Julián apoyado en esta, tras mostrarle su sonrisa victoriosa, habló:

-sabes Athena, era costumbre utilizar a ciertas personas para ser pilares, eran humanos que se lapidaban en las estructuras, pero no hay mejor pilar que una mujer, disfruta el serlo, porque cuando salgas de allí, toda tu me pertenecerás. Y tras esto, el cerró la ventanilla - ¡Po! ¡Poseidón! exclamó mientras los dragones comenzaban a lanzar el agua, su cosmos se encendió llenando de dorado toda la habitación.

Hilda de Polaris, estaba acostada en un diván de la sala, lloraba amargamente la muerte de sus santos guerreros mientras recordaba todo lo que Poseidón había dejado en su cabeza para torturarla en cuanto Seya quitó el anillo del nibelungo de su dedo, recordaba a todos sus amados dioses guerreros, cuando un guardia entró –disculpe señorita Hilda, tiene visitas del santuario. Dijo, ella se limpió los ojos con un pañuelo –gracias, déjalos que entren. 6 personas con túnicas blancas entraron –buenas noches señorita Hilda. Dijo la primera mientras se bajaba la capucha, solo lo hicieron ella y sus otros 4 amigos, la última persona prefirió quedarse totalmente tapada –soy Mu de Aries. Se presentó el primero –Aldebarán de Tauro. Dijo el segundo –Aiória de Leo. Dijo el tercero –Shaka de Virgo. Dijo el cuarto –Milo de Escorpión. Dijo el quinto - ¿Por qué el sexto de ustedes no se quita la túnica? Preguntó ella un poco desconfiada –créanos señorita. Dijo Mu –no lo querrá ver. –es muy feo. Dijo Aldebarán en tono bromista –tiene una razón que le impide desvelarse. Dijo Shaka mas seriamente –señorita Hilda, somos la guardia dorada de la diosa Athena –se quienes son. Dijo ella con dulzura - ¿han venido a ayudar a los chicos de bronce? Todos asintieron –necesitamos saber ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Preguntó Mu, ella suspiró y contó, todos la siguieron alrededor de la sala grande, hasta llegar a una puerta de una sala más pequeña –no puede ser ¡Seya! Gritó Aiória –es solo su armadura Aiória. Dijo Mu quien se acercó a la misma, la tocó y retiró la mano como si hubiera sido electrocutado –maligno. Murmuró - ¿Qué pasa Mu? Preguntó Aldebarán-yo también lo siento. Dijo Shaka –siento la malignidad que gobierna los cosmos de Seya y sus amigos. Todos asintieron –pero siento el control que emana de esos cosmos. Dijo Milo –tenemos que ir rápido al reino de Poseidón. Dijo Aiória - ¿Cómo llegamos señorita Hilda? Preguntó Shaka deben llegar a una pequeña cueva, en esta hay un puente y sobre este, un vacío, después de esto, un lago esa es la entrada del reino de Poseidón. –muchas gracias señorita Hilda. Dijo Mu –ya verá que traeremos a los niños de regreso. Dijo Milo –no se preocupe. Dijo Aldebarán –gracias caballeros, ya que me interesa mucho la vida de Seya y sus amigos, si no fuera por ellos, yo nunca habría despertado del hechizo que tenía todos asintieron –descuide, nosotros detendremos a Poseidón. Dijo Shaka –andando caballeros. Dijo Aiória –por Athena y el mañana. Dijo Mu mientras todos salían dejando tras de ellos un rayo de esperanza.


	3. la llegada y Byan

Hola ¡capi 3! Espero les guste ¡dividido en 2 LA PELEA QUE ESPERAN! ¡Dejen un lindo REVIEW!

LOS PODERES DE Byan y Milo que no conozcan son de mi exclusiva cosecha ¡si los van a usar! ¡Avisen!

"aceptaré sus críticas en cuanto sean educadas y civilizadas".

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo me desvivo por los dorados y las marinas.

Byan, el terrible caballo marino.

Llegaron por fin al sitio –este es caballeros. Dijo Shaka –acá se siente la energía de Poseidón. Dijo el viejo maestro –no perdamos tiempo. Dijo Aiória lanzándose de primero, su grito se oyó al mirar todos como el remolino se lo tragaba –no te llevarás solo la gloria. Dijo Milo saltando tras el, a continuación saltó el maestro –por Athena. Dijeron Shaka y Mu saltando dentro del remolino –por el mañana y la tierra. Dijo Aldebarán cerrando la comitiva, en el fondo del lago, todos se ahogaban –no puedo respirar. Pensaba Aiória –me estoy ahogando. Pensaba a su vez Shaka, el maestro en los 5 picos se puso pálido –maestro. Llamó Shunrey asustada –no te preocupes hija. Dijo el –estoy pasando un percance muy lejos de aquí, anda y haz el almuerzo. Ella asintió y regresó adentro de la pequeña casita, cuando todos despertaron tras haber quedado inconscientes al minuto de haberse sumergido, miraron confundidos el alrededor –no pasó nada. Dijo Milo –seguimos en la tierra. Dijo Aiória –que desperdicio. Dijo Aldebarán, Mu miraba con interés el cielo y las plantas –si te asombras Mu, por el cielo, estás llegando al límite de tu cordura. Dijo Milo –no veo el porqué de tu ironía Milo, después de todo…debería sorprenderte que el lecho marino sea nuestra tierra y el agua, el cielo. Todos alzaron la vista y un ¡oh! general de las bocas de 3 de los 6 santos dorados se dejó escuchar al mirar la hermosa ballena azul que pasaba sobre sus cabezas –es imponente. Dijo Shaka reverente –la energía de Poseidón que dejaba vivir a la gente del mar como si de la tierra se tratara. El viejo maestro asintió –así es Shaka, mejor caminemos. Dijo, todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar, llegaron a un sendero donde se veía a lo lejos el soporte principal –haí siento la energía de Athena. Dijo Aldebarán –así es. Dijo Aiória –andando. Dijo Milo, cuando escuchó un canto - ¿Qué es esto? Acaso ¿será una alucinación? Preguntó Shaka –no lo es, parece una nereida. Dijo Mu mientras miraba a la chica –vaya, así que tenemos guía. Dijo Aiória, ella llegó al frente de ellos –así que ustedes son los famosos caballeros dorados, me llamo Titis la sirena. Dijo la rubia con petulante sonrisa –perfecto, tu puedes llevarnos directamente a donde Poseidón para que nos regrese a Athena. Ordenó Aiória –en realidad, no creo que sea posible. Dijo Mu meditabundo –vamos Mu, ella no podrá con nosotros, tendrá que hacerlo o la acabaremos. Dijo Aiória pagado de si mismo –en realidad Aiória, yo lo decía porque… el anciano maestro interrumpió a Mu –según la mitología, las sirenas eran criaturas que comían marineros, y el único lugar a donde los podían llevar era a la muerte. Dijo con elocuencia, la chica amplió mucho mas su sonrisa –así es caballeros, yo los llevaré a la muerte ¡la trampa de coral! Milo dio un paso al frente, pero el poder que se suponía debía haberse activado no salió - ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Titis asustada –te he restringido. Dijo Milo casi con aburrimiento - ¿Qué? Preguntó ella –te he restringido. Repitió el –no molesten mi interrogatorio. Dijo mirando a Mu quien solo dio un paso hacia atrás al igual que los demás –quiero saber ¿Dónde está Athena? Y ¿Cómo podemos liberarla? Si me lo dices, no te haré nada, si no, te mataré. Ella rió –no diré nada caballero, deberás intentar otra cosa. Dijo altanera, el sonrió mientras su uña se alargaba –aguja escarlata. Susurró con calma, 2 agujas impactaron en la muchacha que gritó de dolor –soy un hombre paciente, responde lo que te he preguntado ¿Dónde está Athena? Y ¿Cómo podemos liberarla? –no te diré nada, nunca sacarás nada de mi. Dijo ella furiosa –perfecto. El repitió el ataque con 2 agujas mas, Titis se comenzó a sentir mas y mas mal, todos miraron acongojados a la chica pues bien sabían que el escorpión disfrutaba con su comida antes de comerla y que sus sesiones podían ser muy largas y divertidas para el hasta que obtuviera lo que quería –dime lo que te he preguntado nereida, dilo ya. –jamás. Dijo ella mientras daba otro grito de dolor, era como explosiones cósmicas en cada rincón de su cuerpo, eran como afilados piquetes en cada poro de su piel, era como mil cuchillos a la vez, era todo un desfile de dolor que se incrementaba mas y mas con cada pinchazo, ya entendía porqué había gente que le suplicaba al santo de Escorpión que los matase, pero el hombre disfrutaba con conseguir su objetivo y para ella, la muerte estaría a un kilómetro de distancia, cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ella –Titis ¿Por qué retrasas a los caballeros? Todos alzaron la vista en posición de defensa –Dragón Marino. Dijo la chica adolorida –Titis, dile a estos caballeros lo que deben saber, después de todo, tu muerte será inútil si no das la información. –debo proteger al señor Poseidón. Dijo ella, el asintió con calma -si, lo harás, pero ¿dejarás al resto sin arañas para jugar? - ¿Cómo te atreves? Preguntó Aiória con los puños apretados –ya verás quienes son arañas. Dijo –alto. Ordenó de modo sutil el anciano maestro –no es tu tiempo, contrólate Aiória. –pero maestro. Comenzó a discutir el –ya has oído al maestro. Dijo Shaka –controla tu ira Aiória. Este asintió mientras miraba al hombre, ella suspiró y bajó la cabeza derrotada –Athena se encuentra atrapada en el soporte principal, para liberarla, deberán enfrentar a los 7 generales del señor Poseidón pero no basta solo con su derrota, la cual, está de mas decir que no conseguirán, sinó con destruir los pilares que no pueden ser derribados por fuerzas cósmicas, ya que el soporte principal, solo puede ser abierto por Poseidón y su jefe de guardia, el resto que lo quiera intentar, debe derribarlos. –perfecto, tuvieron que valer 6 pinchazos y una orden para que abrieras la boca. Dijo Milo obstinado, ella le sonrió con pedantería - ¿revelarías tu los secretos de tu santuario? Preguntó socarrona –si, si confío plenamente en las capacidades de sus protectores. –ya veremos eso. Dijo Dragón Marino, se alejó mientras Titis caía de rodillas, Milo le lanzó otra aguja para anular sus efectos, todos se alejaron en silencio, llegaron a otro sector –bien ¿Cómo destruiremos los pilares? Preguntó Aldebarán –si no pueden ser destruidos con energías cósmicas, tendremos el trabajo a la mitad. Dijo Shaka –con mi armadura. Dijo el anciano maestro –cuando terminen, yo les enviaré las armas a petición de cada quien. Todos asintieron –es perfecto. Dijo Aiória –muchas gracias maestro. Dijo Mu mirando el alrededor, suspiró y señaló el frente inmediato –andando. Dijo al mirar los 6 caminos –bueno, me voy por este. Dijo Milo señalando el primero y perdiéndose por el –yo por este. Dijo Aiória señalando el segundo e imitando a su amigo –yo por este. Dijo Shaka señalando el tercero y haciendo lo mismo –yo por este. Dijo Aldebarán señalando el cuarto e imitando a los otros 3 –yo por este. Dijo el viejo maestro señalando el quinto –yo tomo este. Dijo Mu señalando el sexto -¡nos veremos en el soporte principal! Gritó Aiória dándose la vuelta -¡cuenta con ello! Respondió Milo - ¡tu solo no te llevarás la gloria! Espetó Aldebarán con una gran carcajada, Shaka, Mu y el maestro por su parte, solo sonrieron, asintieron y se perdieron en sus diferentes caminos.

Titis llegó al trono donde Julián enfundado en su armadura esperaba noticias –los caballeros han llegado. Dijo –y han osado dirigirse a los pilares. El alzó una ceja - ¿no los has detenido querida Titis? –lo he intentado señor, pero el caballero de Escorpión me paralizó y anulósin siquiera quitarse su hermosa capa blanca. El asintió y suspiró –tranquila querida Titis, los chicos lo resolverán. Ella lo miraba, asustada preguntó: -¿no está enfadado conmigo señor? El amplió su sonrisa - ¿Por qué estarlo querida Titis? Después de todo, nada puede ser mas gratificante que la oportunidad de mis generales de provocar el deceso de los santos de Athena. Ella asintió y sonrió –pásame el ánfora de la visión. Ella obedeció y le trajo una mesa esculpida como columna griega en la cual, había un ánfora echa de zafiro –muéstrale a tu señor. Dijo Julián con voz potente y solemne –lo que ocurre en sus aguas entre sus generales y los santos de Athena. El agua se agitó y dejó ver el pilar del pacífico norte, Julián sonrió mientras Titis hacía una inclinación y salí de la sala.

Milo llegó al pilar del pacífico norte –vaya, son tan inútiles que no pueden tener guardia alguno, esto será muy fácil. Cuando dio el siguiente paso, se quedó de piedra –sal de allí maldito idiota, acaso ¿los guardianes de Poseidón son tan cobardes que necesitan esconderse para poder derrotarnos? –que insolente eres caballero. Dijo la voz –por eso es que los santos de Athena no valen nada. Un hombre se dejó ver –soy Byan, guardián del pilar del pacífico norte, la marina del caballo marino. Milo sonrió –no amerito presentación, pero de todas maneras te diré el nombre del vencedor de esta contienda, soy Milo de Escorpión. Dijo mientras el daba un paso mas y Byan se apoyaba con arrogancia en el pilar - ¿Qué pasa marina? ¿No pretendes atacar? El otro le sonreía –da tu mejor golpe bichejo. Eso lo enfureció al recordar una escena de la infancia.

FLASH BACK

Camus y Milo hurgaban en la casa de Cáncer –te dije que Saga fue el que me dijo de revistas heróticas. Dijo Camus –y si las encontramos podremos hacer que haga nuestros queaceres o lo acusaremos con Shion. Dijo Milo divertido, Camus agarró una hoja - ¿Qué es esto?...mmm…mmm ¡oh! ¡Son apodos! Milo se la quitó –déjame ver…mmm…mmm…jajajajaja ¡yo sabía que en algún momento a Mu le dirían carnero! Camus se acercó al hombro de su amigo –Alde, toro glotón, le queda, Saga, bipolar alocado ¿he? Preguntó confundido –debe ser por sus cambios bruscos de ánimo. Razonó Milo, Camus asintió en señal de acuerdo –el su majestad de la muerte…si claro. Camus sonrió señalando el nombre de Aiória - ¡chefcito de cuarta! Exclamó Milo –eso es porque lo ha visto cocinar con Araldel. Dijo Camus –Shaka, pared, le queda, le dices algo y Zeus sabe que no escucha. Camus sonrió –este es interesante…bichejo mira. Milo abrió los ojos –bichejo… ¡bichejo!… ¡bichejo yo! ¡Ahora si que lo frío vivo! Exclamó enojado.

FIN FLASH BACK.

-Nadie me dice bichejo y se va tan tranquilo. Dijo el mientras lanzaba una aguja escarlata, pero esta rebotó -diablos ¿Qué ha pasado? Preguntó mientras miraba con asombro dicho fenómeno –he desviado tu ataque. Dijo Byan pagado de si mismo, te presento el ¡aliento divino! Milo fue golpeado por una fuerte brisa - ¡que demonios! Exclamó al rodar, Byan intensificó su sonrisa aún mas –el aliento divino, es un soplo de aire potente, que decida yo lo que deseo puede dañarte o matarte, ahora, lárgate antes de que me decida a eliminarte. Milo rió –así es que me gustan los inicios. Dijo, una constelación dorada se dibujó en el cielo, el punto mas brillante estaba en la cola del escorpión donde se comenzó a formar un rayo dorado - ¡estrella certera! ¡Ataca al que te altera! Un rayo perfectamente dirigido a Byan le impactó ahora tu dime ¿Quién es mas fuerte que quien? –esto será interesante caballero. Dijo Byan lanzando un rayo dorado ocre –así es. Dijo Milo lanzando otro dorado a la par que en la velocidad luz se fundían para darse golpes de karate, Milo le impactó 3 patadas a Byan que respondió con una seguidilla de 6 puños, después Milo le lanzó 6 puños y Byan 5 patadas, del karate pasaron al kun fu y de este al kendo, ambos disfrutaban la pelea –voy a comenzar a matarte. Dijo Milo - ¡aguja escarlata! Exclamó lanzando 3 de ellas, las cuales, impactaron en Byan –que diablos. Dijo el comenzando a sentir un trazo de dolor –te presento mis agujas Byan, estas te pueden ir matando lentamente si yo lo deseo o rápidamente si es mi elección de igual modo, necesitas formar la constelación de escorpión para que esto pase, pero no me voy a deshacer tan rápido de ti, quiero jugar un rato contigo. - ¡aliento divino! Lanzó Byan –torpe ¿no sabes que con un caballero dorado no vale el mismo truco por segunda vez? Preguntó Milo mientras lo tomaba con las manos y lo lanzaba –te mostraré como se hace ¡camsin del desierto! Una poderosa tormenta de arena envolvió a Byan quien fue lanzado 4 veces al pilar, Milo lo miraba –deberías rendirte. Dijo –no vale la pena seguir. Byan se paró sangrando –claro que la vale… ¡vientos huracanados! Milo gritó al sentirse en el vórtice de la tormenta, Byan le regresó el favor con creces lanzándolo 10 veces al pilar –despídete Escorpión. Dijo mientras Milo se alejaba impulsado por el poder de Byan –tontas ratas de oro. Dijo el general pagado de si mismo, cuando Milo despertó, lo hizo por el frío –que diablos. Dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza –estoy en la superficie, ese maldito de Byan, necesito regresar. Miró las aguas - ¡Athena! ¡Concédeme el permiso para ir a rescatarte! Rogó Milo ferviente, en el soporte principal, Saoury abrió los ojos y su cosmos se intensificó un poco mas –puedes regresar Milo. Escuchó el la voz de ella a su cosmos - ¡regresaré por ti Athena! Exclamó el saltando al mar.


	4. adiós byan rival y amigo

Capi 4 ¡recién subido! ¡Díganme que tal! ¡Dejen un lindo review y Julián les regalará perlas virtuales y un cofre de doblones virtuales!

"aceptaré sus críticas en cuanto sean educadas y civilizadas"

Los personajes que no conozcan son mi producto y antes de que digan, si, Byan es canadiense, lo saqué de wikipedia y habla los 2 idiomas citados porque en Canadá se hablan inglés y francés y Julián los habla todos, por atribución divina.

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo le hago el quite a mi imaginación.

Adiós Byan, rival y amigo.

Julián sintió esa intromisión –eso si que no Athena, no lo regresarás siendo yo el que manda aquí. Dijo mientras su cosmos azul llenaba la sala como si de un sol se tratara, en el mar, Milo era sacudido como si fuera la ropa dentro de la lavadora, el se aferraba a la presencia de Athena, aunque la sentía disminuir poco a poco, se sintió impulsado hacia arriba, rechazado por Poseidón, pero el seguía creyendo firmemente en su diosa, dentro del pilar, Saoury fue atacada por un rayo azul a la vez que la energía azul de Julián entraba opacando la suya, ella gimió y comenzó a rechazarla pudiéndose percibir la lucha por la energía azul y amarilla que chocaban como si fueran el día y la noche queriendo abrirse paso de forma violenta en el territorio del otro, cuando por fin, la energía amarilla superó a la azul –maldita Athena. Murmuró Julián sobándose la mano, bufó –no importa, de todas maneras, Byan lo matará. Dijo mientras regresaba a contemplar a su general, Milo seguía dando y dando vueltas cuando por fin, fue impulsado hacia abajo, podía ver la dimensión del pilar –dioses, es tan grande, llega hasta la misma superficie. Dijo anonadado y con un poco de respeto ante el poder de Poseidón –ya me he desecho de una rata de oro. Dijo Byan –que los demás hagan lo suyo. –yo diría que no. Byan alzó la cabeza al escuchar esa voz –Milo, vaya, me da curiosidad ¿Cómo lograste bajar? el segundo tras poner en tierra los pies sonrió –gracias a la energía de mi diosa Athena, ya te demostraré quien es el mas fuerte de los 2. Dijo mientras se le lanzaba otra vez para golpearlo - ¡aguja escarlata! Impactó Milo nuevamente en Byan quien cayó –despídete. Dijo mientras reía - ¡escondite del caballo! Unos enormes corales aparecieron y golpearon a Milo, quien se paró con el brazos un poco sangrante –si no tuviera mi armadura, ya estaría muerto. Murmuró –me estás fastidiando Byan ¡atracción al nido! Byan fue obligado a caminar hacia un nido de escorpiones hecho de energía, el cual, cuando lo recibió se transformó en rayo y comenzó a acabarlo, pero el, con un rayo ocre se liberó –las pagarás Milo ¡embarazo del caballo marino! Milo se vio atrapado en un saco amniótico, a la vez que la voz de Byan se escuchaba:

¿te gusta Milo de Escorpión? Espero que si, como sabes o quizás no, los machos de la especie que mi constelación representa son los que llevan a sus hijos, esta técnica irá comiéndote y transformándote en un coral a la vez que me regalará tu registro de poder y sapiencia, cuando se rompa la bolsa que será dentro de 20 minutos, tu serás una hermosa estatua de coral y yo habré ganado, que dicha, así daré muerte al santo de Escorpión. Milo gimió al tiempo que se desmayaba y un recuerdo acudía a el.

FLASH BACK.

Milo estaba sentado junto a Camus en el santuario –no veo porque tienes que estudiar esos libros de anatomía y zoología. Dijo mientras el cerraba su libro, su amigo lo miró con confusión –porque es importante. Repuso mientras seguía en su lectura –tu no sabes cuando lo puedas necesitar. Milo rió - ¡por los dioses Camus! ¡Vamos a pelear! ¡No a ser veterinarios! ¡Ni historiadores! Yo no lo voy a hacer, mi maestro no se enterará. Y acto seguido, el pequeño Milo lanzó el libro a una charca de lodo, Intef, su maestro que pasaba por allí miró todo el espectáculo mientras Camus, al mirar la escena enterraba su cabeza en su libro –ánimo amigo, vamos a jug…hooola maestro. Saludó Milo sonriente al ver que su maestro lo miraba con cara de hierro y el libro lleno de barro en las manos - ¿Qué has hecho aprendiz? Preguntó el con voz de hierro –he lanzado el libro al charco maestro. Dijo Milo con diversión, Camus se puso mas su libro sobre la cabeza - ¿te parece divertido eso aprendiz? –si maestro. Dijo el segundo niño con risas, pero el gesto de su maestro, no cambió en nada –joven Camus, acércate. Este cerró su libro tras ponerle el marcador y se acercó con rostro pálido al adulto que le sonrió levemente –se que tu no has hecho nada, no tienes nada que temer, quiero que le expliques a tu amigo, las propiedades de tu constelación. El niño asintió y se colocó en frente de su amigo, quien ocupó la columna donde el estaba sentado en un principio –yo soy Camus, aprendiz de Acuario. Dijo, Milo rió –deja esa pose de expositor. Dijo pero una fría mirada de su maestro, lo hizo callar en seco –mi constelación la representa la princesa Aurora de los hielos, soy de propiedad aire y puedo trabajar con agua y hielo. –muy bien maestro, pero no veo en que. Comenzó Milo –silencio aprendiz. Dijo Intef con dureza, miró al joven Camus que se sentó al lado de su amigo –ponte de pie Milo. Ordenó Intef, este obedeció –muy bien, yo te haré patente los conocimientos que te ha dado el joven Camus ¡camsin del desierto! Una tormenta de arena hizo a Milo gritar al ser sacudido como una hoja en todas direcciones, cuando terminó estaba en el suelo –eso me dolió maestro. Dijo frotándose la rabadilla, Intef miró a Camus - ¿Qué tipo de técnica elemental ha sido esa joven Camus? –ha sido de geografía maestro, ya que los escorpiones se encuentran mayormente en zonas desérticas, su constelación puede usar dicho poder de su elemento geográfico. –si, si, muy lindo. Dijo Milo parándose –he ¡no puedo moverme! ¡Que pasa! Preguntó aterrorizado –te he restringido. Dijo Intef alegremente - ¡esto no es divertido maestro! Dijo Milo asustado –explica. Le ordenó a Camus –eso es por la propiedad del escorpión como criatura, es utilizada por el animal una especie de hipnosis para paralizar a su presa. Milo asentía –esto no es divertido maestro ¿puede soltarme? El lo hizo –muchas gracias ma… pero las gracias se le fueron de los labios con la tercera técnica - ¡inundación del Nilo! Cuando terminó, Milo tosía –eso es por la propiedad de agua de tu signo Milo. Dijo Camus antes de que le preguntaran –que horror, casi me ahogo en el río Nilo, eso es de lo peor. Su maestro rió - ¡veneno cósmico! Un rayo verde como hecho de estrellas impactó –que dolor. Dijo Milo me siento mal –y esa. Finalizó Camus –es la propiedad astral de tu signo. El asintió –estudiaré todo lo que quiera maestro, zoología, geografía, fauna, lo que usted quiera pero no mas sesiones prácticas. Intef asintió y tras darse la vuelta se retiró dejando caer el libro en la misma charca de la cual, Milo se aproximó corriendo para recoger y limpiar su libro mientras Camus regresaba a su lectura con alivio.

FIN FLASH BACK.

-eso si que no. dijo Milo mientras abría los ojos - ¡línea de veneno! Una línea dorada salió de su dedo y oradó la superficie del saco amniótico donde estaba encerrado –maldito seas Milo. Dijo Byan –gracias por tus cumplidos Byan –pero me temo, que solo serán eso. Dijo furioso mientras le lanzaba 7 agujas mas - ¡corriente de nado! Lanzó Byan, una corriente de nado hizo caer a Milo quien la desvió –es tu fin Byan ¡Antares! Lanzó, Byan cayó muerto al recibir las 4 agujas restantes –has sido un gran rival. Dijo Milo con respeto –ojalá en otra vida podamos encontrarnos y ser amigos. Cerró los ojos y alzó su cosmos –he terminado maestro. Dijo mientras una bola de espinas llegaba - ¡por Athena! Exclamó mientras se dirigía al pilar y lo impactaba, mandó la bola de espinas de regreso a su dueño –uno menos, y faltan 6. Dijo Milo mientras se alejaba corriendo del lugar donde Byan ahora descansaba en la muerte.

Julián estaba furioso –solo ha sido un asalto Athena pero eso no quiere decir que ganarás. Se levantó de la silla –no te dejaremos ganar. Dijo con convicción a la vez que Titis llegaba –Byan ha fallecido. Le dijo de espaldas a ella –recoge su cuerpo para colocarlo en el palco de mis generales. Ella asintió y desapareció por la puerta, Julián suspiró y recordó cuando conoció a Byan.

FLASH BACK.

JULIÁN IBA EN UNA LIMOSINA POR LAS CALLES DE Canadá - ¿es acá? Preguntaba Sorrento una y otra vez –así es Sorrento, ya no te desesperes, estamos cerca. Dijo el mirando a Titis, una niña pasó de largo, sus graciosas colitas le daban un aspecto juguetón mientras un chico la perseguía - ¡Margareth! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Ya no es hora de jugar! Ella reía - ¡alcánzame hermano! Decía cuando, se detuvo al mirar la limosina –vaya. Dijo anonadada –espera. Dijo Byan quien miró la hermosa limosina blanca como si de un OVNI se tratara, la hermosa limusina blanca de verdad dejaba a la gente sin aliento y mucho mas cuando su vidrio se bajó y Byan encontró a un muchacho de su edad sonriéndole, Margareth miró al muchacho - ¡mira hermano! ¡Es increíblemente guapo! ¡Sus ojos! ¡Mira sus ojos! ¡Parecen de agua! Exclamaba la niña al mirar los azules ojos de Julián –ponte detrás de mi Margareth. Dijo Byan, pero la risa musical del joven lo distrajo –no te preocupes Byan, no le haré nada a tu hermana. El desconfiaba de ese joven que hablaba el inglés como si fuera nativo para defenderse, Byan decidió usar el segundo idioma de los canadienses –excuseme moi monsieur mais je ne conais pas vous. "discúlpeme señor, pero yo no lo conozco", Julián sonrió –oui, mon chére Byan, tu me conais très bien. "si mi querido Byan, tu me conoces muy bien" Byan decidió rendirse al ver a este extraño que una vez mas, hablaba uno de sus idiomas como nativo, la puerta de la limusina se abrió y una confiada Margareth entró –descuida, nada le va a pasar a tu hermana, ven, necesito hablar contigo. Cuando Byan miró a los ojos de Julián se sintió confiado y acto seguido entró en la limusina, la puerta se cerró, en ella vio a Julián, una chica rubia y un chico con una flauta transversa –vamos al rincón de la primavera Abel. Byan se sorprendió iban a ir al restaurant mas caro de la ciudad, la pequeña Margareth se sentó al lado de Titis - ¿eres una sirena? Le preguntó –no mi niña. Dijo ella, la niña entristeció –pensé que si, es que eres tan bonita. Titis le sonrió –gracias. Dijo mientras la abrazaba, tras llegar al restaurant y sentarse todos, Julián miró a Titis de una forma que a Byan le pareció que le pediía que se la llevara –enseguida. Dijo y se dirigió con la niña a una bella fuente - ¿Por qué nos ha detenido en la calle señor? ¿Qué quiere de nosotros? Preguntó Byan –mas concretamente, es de ti. Dijo Sorrento –yo soy el dios Poseidón. Dijo Julián, Byan se rió –ahora si se te fue el moño, no es posible que tu ¡que demonios! Exclamó al mirar la forma de agua que se colocaba entre ellos reflejándolo a el con una armadura –pero si soy yo. Dijo anonadado –eres uno de mis guardianes Byan, designado a mi desde la era del mito, confiado para pelear por mi y he venido porque batallas nuevas se acercan. La figura de agua se deshizo –es imposible. Dijo Byan –no lo es. Dijo Julián sacando un medallón ocre con 7 figuras y a continuación, otro de un caballo marino –es mío. Dijo Byan inseguro –así es, tenlo. Dijo Julián extendiéndole la mano, cuando Byan lo tomó miles de recuerdos pasaron por su mente, recuerdos de ellos en la Atlántica, entrenando, batallando y volviendo a batallar,cuando terminaron de desfilar todas esas escenas, la mirada de Byan había cambiado –que bueno verlo señor. Dijo con una gran sonrisa –que bueno que me encontró. –siempre los encontraré a todos Byan. Dijo Julián - ¿entonces? ¿Vendrás conmigo? Byan miró hacia la fuente donde estaban aún Titis y Margareth –ya quisiera. Dijo –pero mi madre está desempleada, no puedo dejarla y alguien debe cuidarlas a ella y a Margareth. El sonrió –no te preocupes. Le dijo con calma –tu madre es enfermera, puede trabajar en una de las clínicas de mi familia y en cuanto a tu hermana, podemos asignarle a alguien para que la cuide, uno de los inmediatos beneficios es la ayuda económica a tu familia principal y una subvención así a ti te pasara algo, resuelto ese detalle querido Byan. El sonrió –si señor, por supuesto. Dijo al tiempo que mujer y niña regresaban, Julián le hizo la señal de victoria a Titis alegremente mientras Sorrento le decía a Byan –bienvenido hermano. Ambos se sonrieron con mucha alegría.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Julián volvió a sentarse y a mirar el ánfora que se calmó tras un rato, suspiró –habrás ganado este asalto, pero no el que viene. Dijo mientras miraba llegar a un Aiória de Leo al siguiente pilar.


	5. Eo y sus terribles 6 bestias

Hola ¡para los seguidores de esta saga! (que no se si los tiene) pero igual, les presento ¡el siguiente capítulo!

Vale decir que los poderes de santos y marinas que no conozcan son de mi propia cosecha.

Anímense y déjenme ¡un bellísimo REVIEW!

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo trato de darle algo de respeto a Poseidón y sus marinas.

Eo de Ezilla y sus 6 terribles bestias.

Aiória miró el pilar del pacífico sur, su sonrisa arrogante se dibujó segura de si misma –parece que aquí no hay nadie. Dijo –si este es el poder del gran Poseidón. Se refirió al dios con mofa –yo, el gran Aiória de Leo, no tendré problema alguno. Se dirigió al pilar, mas cuando dio el salto para destruirlo,

La figura de una mujer lanzó un rayo dorado ocre que lo hizo tragar el suelo al literal, Aiória cayó rodando hacia el pilar –y dícese este el poder de los santos dorados. Dijo una voz con mofa, su fuerte carcajada fue algo que dejó a Aiória molesto

¡quien se atreve! La figura de un muchacho se vio, su andar altivo fue algo que desconcertó al león dorado –soy Eo de Ezilla caballero de Leo, yo soy el encargado de este pilar, el pilar del pacífico sur y tu peor pesadilla. Aiória rió dejando que un rastro de cosmos leve lo rodeara –tu mi pesadilla, si como no, mas vale que te tragues tus palabras general, ya que, te dejaré mordiendo el polvo. Eo sonrió - ¿ah si? Inténtalo. Dijo - ¡relámpago de voltaje! Lanzó AIÓRIA DE INMEDIATO, PERO Eo con solo una palma, lo detuvo –así que entre todas las marinas, eres mi igual, que alagador. Dijo Aiória con sonrisa fría –ya que me has mostrado una de tus técnicas, permíteme regresarte el cumplido ¡aguijón de la abeja reina! Aiória gritó al sentir el poderoso piquete - ¿Qué pasa? Esta cosa es tan mortífera como el aguijonazo de Milo. Dijo mientras se levantaba –mi aguijón, te dejará muerto si recibes unos cuantos piquetes mas, es mejor que te rindas y me dejes en paz gato, o te revolcaré. Aiória lo miró con desprecio - ¿crees que con una sola técnica que apenas ha rasguñado mi orgullo podrá derrotarme una cosa como tu? - ¿Cómo te atreves? Preguntó Eo a su vez –no me hagas reír marina. Dijo el - ¡plasma relámpago! Lanzó, eso hizo a Eo rodar por los suelos –déjame mostrarte algo de mi enorme poder caballero, ya que tu has insistido en mostrarme el tuyo y tu supuesta superioridad.

-mejor es que me dejes, ya destruir esta maldita cosa. Dijo Aiória - ¡garra de fuego! Lanzó pero Eo contraatacó con algo inesperado para el león dorado quien sufrió un agudo dolor al sentir ese rayo en forma de mordida.

- ¡colmillo del lobo! - ¡santa Athena! Exclamó Aiória, Eo reía al ver la herida de su contrincante - ¿Qué te pasa león? Acaso ¿ya te ha dolido el orgullo? –jamás como tu piensas ¡plasma relámpago! Lanzó pero Eo de Ezilla lo detuvo con las manos - ¿Qué tal si lo tomas caballero? Preguntó regresándolo como si de una bola de voleibol se tratara, Aiória cayó una vez mas –maldito híbrido. Dijo con rudeza - ¡melena de oro! En sus manos, fragmentos de cabello quedaron y comenzaron a apretar a Eo de Ezilla - ¿Qué demonios? Preguntó este asustado –esto, es mi melena dorada, puedo ahogarte con ella o electrocutarte hasta la muerte ¡decide! ¡Que quieres! Pero Eo rió con malicia y dijo muy efusivamente:

-será divertido jugar con el león antes de comerlo ¡agarre de águila! Lanzó, eso tomó a Aiória y lo estampó unas 7 veces contra el pilar dejándolo casi inconsciente –y eso es todo santo. Dijo Eo dándose la vuelta para alejarse –es, espera. Dijo Aiória ahogado sangrando, Eo se dio la vuelta con altivez - ¿vas a intentar levantarte? Que obstinado eres santo de Leo, como ya no quiero jugar, te eliminaré de una buena vez por todas ¡constricción de serpiente! Aiória gritó al sentir la poderosa constricción –que maldición. Dijo ahogado antes de perder el sentido –muere en paz, Aiória de Leo, el santo dorado cuya arrogancia le costará la vida a Athena. Dijo Eo con una risa malvada.

Aiória caía en un hueco profundo –Athena, lo lamento tanto, me ha derrotado, no he podido hacerle casi daño. –hermano…Aiória. Este quedó suspendido en la negrura - ¿hermano? Preguntó, ante el, la imagen de Aioros en su hermosa y resplandeciente armadura estaba ante el –hermano ¿has olvidado que tienes la fuerza para hacer lo que deseas? –no hermano, pero ese maldito es fuerte. –y no sería un digno rival si no fuera así Aiória, pero tu debes, defender a Athena por sobretodas las cosas, aún a costa de tu vida, como debí hacer yo. –Hermano… dijo Aiória –si no lo haces, todo estará perdido hermano, ella confía en ti, yo confío en ti caballero de Leo. Escuchó una segunda voz mas dulce y con una calidez sorprendente que junto al cosmos de su hermano, lo llenaban de vida:

-Aiória. Dijo la dulce voz de Athena –diosa mía. Dijo –confío en ti mi querido Aiória, tu eres capaz junto a tus compañeros de hacer este milagro, no me dejes Aiória. –jamás diosa mía. Dijo el con firmeza –demuestra tu fuerza hermano, demuestra porqué eres digno de ser llamado caballero de Athena. Dijo su hermano –así lo haré. Dijo Aiória mientras se elevaba hacia la luz.


	6. el respeto al rival caído

¡Hey! ¡Yo otra vez! Con sobrecarga de ideas, les presento el siguiente capi ¡disfrútenlo!

¡Anímense a dejar! ¡Un hermoso REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo lo uso para divertir a mi imaginación.

La terrible lucha y el respeto del rival vencido.

Eo lo miraba –ya su cosmos se ha ido al Hades, que pena, si no fuéramos enemigos a muerte, quizás hubiéramos podido compartir lazos de amistad, que pena que estuviera en el camino equivocado. Pero un cosmos dorado lo hizo retroceder - ¡que diablos! Exclamó –no me dejaré. Dijo Aiória incorporándose con dificultad –no me dejaré derrotar por ti, remedo de santo ¡flama estelar! Eo recibió de lleno la poderosa flama dorada –eres un maldito león dorado. Dijo escupiendo sangre - ¿quieres jugar? ¡Juguemos pues! ¡Inhalación del vampiro! Aiória gritó al sentir a los miles de murciélagos que rondaban sobre el y le hacían daño –estos te desangrarán hasta que solo sea un inútil saco de huesos. Dijo Eo con sorna –ha llegado tu fin. Aiória se resistía a morir, había algo que lo impulsaba a seguir y a seguir - ¡línea de fuego! Una poderosa llama en forma de línea, fue lanzada hacia los murciélagos –diablos, he perdido demasiada sangre. Dijo debilitado –así es Aiória, y ahora, me serviré de ti. Dijo Eo comenzando a patearlo y a patearlo, Aiória escupía y escupía sangre –serás desgraciado… ¡asecho del cazador! De repente, Eo se miró en una sabana africana, sintiendo un espantoso asecho –que diablos. Dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor, cuando un león con rubia melena se lanzó hacia el y lo estampó unas 4 veces en el pilar –eso ha sido bueno. Dijo Eo sangrando - ¡pero no lo suficiente! ¡Zarpa de grisly!

¡rugido sónico! Lanzó Aiória, esto hirió a Eo y lo hizo caer –eso es todo, todo para ti. Dijo mientras estaba apoyado en el pilar.

Julián sintió a su guerrero caer –eso si que no. Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y su energía azul brillaba inundando el salón –Eo…Eo… -señor. Dijo Eo abriendo los ojos en esa negrura a la cual van todas las almas cuando quedan inconscientes, allí estaba su dios, rodeado de su cosmos azul –eres mi general, uno de los mas fuertes, una de mis mas leales marinas, despierta y defiende nuestro terreno.

-así lo haré señor. Dijo Eo mientras abría los ojos suavemente, Aiória se dio la vuelta –así que aún no te rindes ¿verdad Ezilla? Mientras mi señor me proteja así como tu insulsa señora lo hace contigo, mi cosmos jamás se apagará. Aiória asintió –lo se. Dijo simplemente –entonces, sigamos nuestra batalla caballero. Dijo Eo riendo - ¡aguijón de la abeja reina! Aiória sonrió –has cometido un gran error. Dijo mientras reía - ¡no puedes esperar que a un caballero dorado le afecto tu técnica por segunda vez! ¡Refulgencia del fuego! Un rayo dorado en forma de llama, atacó a Eo destrozando su abeja - ¡que demonios! Gritó al mirar su pieza rota –y así, es como se descobra el león de la abeja. Dijo Aiória mientas le lanzaba una patada, Eo la desvió –así que quieres jugar. Le dijo mientras le regresaba un puñetazo –solo voy a derrotarte. Dijo Aiória mientras comenzaban los puños y las patadas de karate, que pasaron a kun fu y luego a tay kuan do, Aiória impactó a Eo en el suelo pero este le regresó el favor mandándolo al pilar de una patada, pero en el último instante, Aiória con 2 dedos, se hizo base para dar una voltereta y caer de pie con elegancia –di tus últimas palabras gato. Dijo Eo con petulancia –te derrotaré. Dijo Aiória con convicción - ¡en tus sueños! Gritó:

- ¡agarre del águila! - ¡red de garras ardientes! Lanzó Aiória, una red de garras doradas, atrapó al águila quien chilló al ser desgarrada - ¡pero! ¡Como! gritó Eo –el águila puede ser atrapada si sabes como. Eo rió –esto de verdad me divierte, pero ya me estás cansando ¡constricción de serpiente! - ¡espadas de la corona del león! Un par de espadas con empuñadura de león, aparecieron –el león siempre ha sido usado como el rey de las bestias y por lo tanto, ha sido así con los hombres por ese motivo, en su honor, se hacen estas espadas de fuego, que son capaces de destruirlo todo. Dijo y acto seguido, ambas espadas atacaron a la serpiente y la destruyeron - ¡serás maldito Aiória de Leo! Rugió Eo, Aiória sonrió c con petulancia –gracias Eo. Dijo mientras miraba - ¡colmillo de lobo! Lanzó Eo - ¡colmillo de león! Contraatacó Aiória –es inútil, no podrás hacerlo. Dijo Eo mientras sus energías chocaban por definir a la mas fuerte –si podré idiota, claro que podré. Dijo Aiória incrementando la fuerza de su cosmos, pero el impacto fue tal, que los colmillos hicieron daño a sus respectivos caballero enviando a Eo al pilar y a Aiória a una columna de mas allá –mi brazo. Dijo al mirar su fractura, Eo rió.

- ¡jajajajajajaja! ¡No podrás hacer nada! - ¿en serio? Con un brazo roto soy capaz de derrotarte. Dijo Aiória mirando a los vampiros -no lo creo ¡inhalación del vampiro! - ¡sendero de llamas! Lanzó Aiória, unas llamas en forma de huellas de león atraparon a los vampiros y los asaron –eso es todo santo ¡garra de grizzli! - ¡destello del valor! Una fuerte luz dorada emanada del único brazo que le servía a Aiória fue lanzada hacia Eo quien quedó en su pilar como una calcomanía, Aiória suspiró:

-ya, es todo. Dijo con simpatía. Eo se incorporó –claro que no. Dijo malherido - ¡gran tornado! Eso hizo a Aiória dar vueltas mientras gritaba de dolor y sentía como se desgarraba - ¡muere Aiória de Leo! Gritó Eo con rabia y furia pero un destello lo hizo darse la vuelta horrorizado - ¡nacimiento del fuego! Lanzó, el tornado se volvió carmesí - ¡que has hecho! Preguntó Eo atónito al ver a Aiória sobre el tornado vivo, herido pero vivo –he tomado tu tornado bajo mi poder ¡muere de una maldita vez!

Exclamó mientras bajaba del tornado y este incineraba a Eo –has sido un gran rival. Dijo Con respeto –ojalá en otros tiempos, pudiéramos compartir como amigos ya que, posees una lealtad tan inquebrantable como la mía. Se acercó al pilar, curó su brazos –he terminado maestro. Dijo al cosmos mientras llegaba una lanza dorada - ¡por mi hermano! ¡por Athena! Exclamó mientras la lanzaba y esta desgarraba el pilar del pacífico sur.

Julián sintió a su guerrero caer –maldita zorra. Dijo presa de una furia indómita, bufó –primero Byan, ahora Eo, pero a pesar de que lleves la ventaja, no ganarás. Dijo mientras recordaba con pesar cuando conoció a Eo en esta era.

FLASH BACK

Un joven rogaba por si en las calles de la isla de San Félix - ¡señora Lola! ¡Tenga piedad! Decía mientras le daban y le daban escobazos - ¡ya he tenido suficiente piedad contigo Eo! ¡Me debes 123 soles en comida! Gritaba la mujer - ¡ya lo se señora Lola! ¡Pero mi padre ha robado todo lo de la semana para drogas! - ¡que robe comida! ¡El borracho y drogadicto de tu padre! Gritaba la mujer mientras le daba mas duro, cuando de repente, una voz la interrumpió.

-buenas noches tenga usted dulce señora. Dijo Julián al lado de Byan quien miraba a la mujer dispuesto a darle un solo golpe cósmico si tan solo, se le ocurría alzar la mano contra su dios, la señora quedó fascinada por la mirada de Julián –hola. Dijo aturdida –veo que mi amigo ha tenido impases, le suplico le disculpe, y pido que acepte generosamente el pago por sus deudas atrasadas. La señora miró la cantidad de dinero y la tomó –gra, gracias. Dijo aturdida –lo siento Eo. Dijo sin mirar al chico –si me sigue dando quedo mas molido que un perro señora Lola. Dijo el joven adolorido, ella lo miró y sin decir mas, entró a la casa –uuuuuf ¡si ha dolido esta paliza! Dijo Eo - ¿me permites ayudarte? Preguntó Julián –ya lo has hecho…vaya que… ¡eres tu! Dijo Eo con los ojos como platos, Byan lo miró y Julián explicó:

-en la antigua Atlantis, Eo de Ezilla era el profeta de Poseidón, sus dibujos en ánforas, sus escritos, todo era sobre el acontecimiento futuro. Dijo mientras el otro asentía - ¿vendrás conmigo Eo? Preguntó Julián –ya quisiera señor. Dijo el sobándose la espalda –Titis. Llamó Julián, la muchacha salió de las sombras y se dedicó a la espalda del joven –manos de ángel. Dijo el picarón –o de sirena tal vez. Ella sonrió y asintió –ya quisiera señor, pero debo cuidar de mi madre y mis hermanos. Dijo –ellos 3 tienen problemas con el bastardo de mi padre. Julián asintió –supe de eso. Dijo con tristeza –pero creo que los puedo mudar. Eo sonrió.

-de ¿de verdad haría eso por mi? Preguntó, Julián asintió –siendo así, no tengo problema, pero debo ir por unas cosas a mi casa. Dijo, todos se montaron en una camioneta negra dispuesta para la ocasión y se dirigieron a casa de Eo, una casa sencilla, pequeña, humilde muy bella en su interior, una mujer estaba acurrucada - ¡ya Julio!¡ya! gritaba y lloraba - ¡te enseñaré a respetarme!¡perra! gritaba el hombre mientras la golpeaba, Eo corrió hacia su madre –lárgate de aquí, maldito cabr"··$&. Dijo con naturalidad - ¿Qué? ¿Ha llegado el defensor de las perras que se tragan mi dinero? - ¡ese dinero lo he ganado yo! Gritó Eo y con una patada cósmica sacó a su padre de la casa - ¡Eo! Gritó su madre - ¡te he dicho! ¡Que no hagas eso! –mamá, lo necesita y tu, no te debes dejar pisotear por el, ya todo ha terminado. Dijo mientras miraba a su padre inconsciente, Julián pasó junto a su séquito, un poco incómodo por la escena vivida –mamá, te presento a mi dios. Dijo –pero mijo, el es solo un muchachito como tu. Dijo su madre, Eo sonrió mientras la levantaba y la abrazaba –lo se, pero te dije que llegaría, que lo probaría y mi momento ha llegado, debo irme a Grecia con el. La señora Aurora miró a Julián mientras Eo hacía un gesto y se retiraba al cuarto suyo.

-mi hijo siempre ha sido muy extraño. Dijo –cuando nació, al lado de su cuna encontré un medallón y creo que por el ha tenido habilidades extrañas, es muy rápido en el agua, creo que puede respirar en ella y siempre escribe cosas sobre batallas y la llegada de usted. Julián asintió –incluso ha dibujado ánforas con escenas de crueles guerras y pinturas y demás. El repitió el gesto mientras Eo traía una maleta - ¿ya estabas preparado? Preguntó Julián asombrado, Eo lo miró con disculpa.

-desde hace 3 días, sabía que de esta semana no pasaba, pero el momento específico, nunca lo supe ¡imagínate! ¡Me encontraste siendo golpeado como un perro! Julián no sabía si reír o no, así que decidió tomar una actitud seria - ¿puedo ver tus pinturas? Preguntó –no las iba a dejar, pero pasa. Dijo, todo el mundo hizo un ¡oh! Al mirarse en las actividades en las que Eo los había retratado –dije que puede hablar su idioma como si fuera griego. Comenzó la señora aturdida –en cierta forma, lo es. Dijo Julián –no se preocupe señora Aurora, su hijo estará bien, ella lloraba –gracias mijo, por sacar a Eo de esta vida que le tocó, ya hubiera querido darle algo mejor. –podré hacer mas. Dijo Julián mientras le tomaba la mano y le explicaba todo lo que se haría.

FIN FLASH BACK

El suspiró –adiós viejo amigo. Dijo recordando fugazmente cuando Eo lo llevó a comer hamburguesas, fue uno de los pocos amigos con el que el se sintió libre y sentía que lo quería por solo ser Julián sin el peso de su apellido –pagarás todo el dolor que le causas a mis marinas Athena. Dijo Julián decidido mientras enfocaba la imagen de la siguiente batalla.


	7. Shaka y Crisna, 2 caras de la Índia

Hola mis queridos seguidores, ultra atrasada presento otro capi.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un gran REVIEW!

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo trato de darles buenas historias.

Shaka y Crisna, 2 caras de la Índia.

Shaka llegó al frente de un pilar, donde miró a un hombre del tamaño de un poste que estaba sentado en posición de flor de loto –así que, mis informantes no estaban equivocados. Dijo al hombre negro con respeto, el otro abrió los ojos, como sus antiguos parientes los shilluc una tribu que vivió hace mucho tiempo en África, que gustaba de pelear y de hacerse peinados inmensos como el que el joven lucía para darl la sensación de altura –así que tu eres la reencarnación de Buda, Shaka de Virgo. El aludido sonrió –así como tu eres la de Crisna ¿o me equivoco? Dios indú. El otro rió

Y se levantó.

-no lo haces Shaka de Virgo, yo soy Crisna de Crisaor, guardián del pilar del océano índigo. El asintió –lo sabía Crisna, ahora, hagamos algo, tu me dejas pasar y yo, no deberé matarte. Crisna rió.

-eres muy divertido Shaka de Virgo, pero solo te dejaré pasar, el día que los mares sean dragados. –eso lo podrías mirar. Dijo Shaka –nunca hay que subestimar el poder de los rió y lanzó su lanza - ¡guadaña de estrellas! Invocó Shaka - ¿Qué es eso? Preguntó Crisna –la guadaña de estrellas, es el arma con la cual, la doncella justiciera imponía su ley, puedo invocarla cuanto yo quiera y al igual que tu lanza, es capaz de cortarlo todo. Crisna rió - ¡no me dejaré sorprender por tu lanza caballero! ¡rosario de Crisna! Se empezó a escuchar un rezo –eso no me sorprende ¡capitulación de los demonios! Lanzó Shaka –es, es imposible. Dijo Crisna –es imposible para ti marina, pero no para mi. Dijo el caballero de virgo – mientras sonreía –si, Shaka ¡mil formas míticas! Millones de formas de criaturas marinas tomaron por sorpresa a Shaka, pero este rió.

-tus intentos son como los de un niño, no me asustas Crisna ¡ejército de espíritus! El poderoso ejército de Shaka de Virgo demanteló las criaturas de Crisaor –eres fuerte Shaka. Dijo Crisna mientras se sentaba - ¿intentarás prívarme de mis facultades usando uno de mis grandes trucos contra mi? No lo creo. Dijo Shaka mientras el también tomaba asiento y ambos hombre, comenzaban a meditar.

-represento en la tierra al dios Crisna. Dijo Crisna –solicito el poder de anular a este hombre en mi santo nombre. Shaka sintió la energía atacarlo –no me asustas Crisna, como reencarnación de Buda, puedo hacer lo mismo ¡hom! Y las barreras comenzaron a chocar y a chocar –es inútil que te resistas a tu destino Shaka de Virgo, la muerte es tu próxima gran aventura. Dijo Cerrisna intensificando su poder –no lo creo general. Dijo Shaka –no, no es posible, has roto mi barrera. Dijo Crisna anodado antes de dar un grito aterrador y ser impactado al pilar.

- ¡vlocán marino! Lanzó Crisna, Shaka sonrió - ¡kan-on! El poder se le regresó a Crisna impactándole duramente –me, me has regresado mi volcán marino. Dijo atónito –eso no es lo único que puedo hacer. Dijo Shaka - ¡apertura del tercer ojo! Invocó Crisna y en su casco, un ojo se materializó - ¿piensas lanzarme ataque síquicos con eso? Que molesto eres. Dijo Shaka repeliendo los rayos invisibles que salían del tercer ojo de Crisna.

- ¡toma de la voluntad del dios! Invocó Crisna, Shaka de repente se quedó estático –así es, Shaka de Virgo, eres mi pleno sirviente. Shaka respondió:

-así es amo. Crisna sonrió –perfecto amigo mío, ahora, quítate la vida. Shaka se quedó parado - ¿Qué te pasa?¿por que no te suicidas como te he mandado? El rubio sonrió –yo creo que no. Dijo mientras reía.

- ¡sei sen zara! Crisna gritó - ¡que pasa!¡que demonios pasa! Exclamó –te presento una de mis técnicas mas fuertes Crisna de Crisaor, el seis en sara, esto te dejará paseando por los diferentes infiernos, tu puedes decirdir a cual quiero enviarte, o lo puedo hacer yo, en fin, estos son los infiernos: el primero es el infierno del hambre, en este la hambruna será tu única guía y el canibalismo estará a la órden del día, el segundo infierno, es el infierno de las bestias, si eres fuerte vives, si eres débil mueres, el tercer infierno es el infierno de las guerras, en este no tendrás paz, vivirás enpleno conflicto durante toda tu existencia, el cuarto infierno, es el infierno del hombre, naces, creces, vives, ríes, lloras y mueres, el quinto infierno es el mismísimo infierno, aquí caen todos los malvados y el sexto, es el cielo, ahora, dime Crisna ¿a cual quieres caer? El hombre forcejeaba.

-a ninguno. Respondió, Shaka sonrió –oh, que pena, yo eligiré por ti, irás al infierno de las bestias ¡desaparece! Gritó Shaka mientras Crisna caía por un agujero dorado, Shaka asintió –he terminado maestro. Informó al tiempo que una lanza llegaba a el.

-por mi vida ¡por Athena! Exclamó mientras empuñaba la lanza y se dirigía al pilar.

Julián sintió a su general ser transportado a ese mundo –no, no te lo permitiré Shaka de Virgo, no lo sueñes siquiera. Dijo mientras encendía su comsos, cuando el general de Crisaor abrió los ojos en el mundo que le eesperaba, se espantó terriblemente al mirarse como un indefenso ratón el cual, comenzaron a cazar millones y millones y millones de gatos, el corría desesperado, cuando un cosmos azul rodeó al indefenso ratón.

-Crisna, tu no eres realmente eso. El indefenso y asustado ratoncito se transformó en el general de Crisaro –señor Poseidón. Dijo el general –regresa a mi lado Crisna, regresa y derrota al caballero. El asintió –así lo haré señor, lo derrotaré a toda costa. Dijo mientras la luz azul envolvía todo y hacía aparecer a Crisna al frente de Shaka y su lanza dorada.


End file.
